On a Whim
by XxwhimsicalnotexX
Summary: Summary is on the inside


A/N: Sooooo, Soulsilver inspired me to write this..I fell in love with that game the moment I picked my starter. Of course it was a Cyndaquil. Now Please enjoy this story..its a little short but the chapters get much longer...much...longer x.x

Summary: Christya is a 17 year old girl who has yet to set out on her own Pokemon journey, one day on a whim her parents buy her a plane ticket to Johto and Pokemon of her very own to accompany her on this unexpected adventure.

* * *

A birthday is supposed to be a happy problem free day, I guess my birthday is the exception to this because my problems started the moment my parents with the brightest smiles on their faces, both shouted,

"Happy birthday Christya!"

I looked down at the gift that was thrust into my hands, a single plane ticket. Confused I turned my eyes to the destination printed on the little slip, and winced.

"Johto? Why would I need to go there?"

My mother chuckled nervously wringing her apron between her hands-never a good sign- before glancing at my father who just smiled brightly.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I demanded looking between them.

They both remained silent staring innocently back at me with smiles on their faces, it was somewhat creepy the way they watched me.

I had a strong feeling I knew where this was heading, felt the urge to remind them of the flaw in their scheme.

"I don't have any Pokemon, you both know that."

"Funny you should mention that dear." My father grinned reaching behind his back.

"You didn't!"

He did, pulling two round red and white balls from behind his back, he tossed them to me. Reaching out I scrambled to catch them before they smashed against the floor.

"Ok, I've got not one..but two Pokemon now. So what are they?"

"We haven't the faintest idea, we had the breeder surprise us and pick two of their best Pokemon." Raising an eyebrow at my parents I clicked the center buttons on both balls and tossed them as they extended to full size.

"Gon.." My eyes widened as I looked at the beast currently sitting infront of me, its bright green body clashing almost painfully with the neon blue antenna extending off its small head.

"A flygon, and a shiny one at that?! Are you two crazy?!! I can't raise thi-" I didnt get to finish my rant before my second Pokemon feeling ignored launched itself at me.

How I had missed this giant was beyond on me, it's bright yellow fur and sheer size should have gotten my attention instantly. It was so large in fact that I vanished under it, and with a loud crack the legs of the couch broke.

"mrphrhrp?! mrphrmpphhh-...G-get off you!"

Wiggling out from under my attacker as it lifted it's body off me, I peered around it at my parents who looked respectfully contrite.

"These two are way too high a level for me, not to mention their both so gaudy!" The Flygon looked rather taken aback by my comment and the other seemed unfazed.

"We didn't know what they were going to be!" My father exclaimed sidling away from the Flygon eyeballing it warily as it thrashed it's tail rather unhappily upsetting vase on the side table next to it.

"Did you know they were going to be shiny?" I glanced at the monster of a creature on my right as it nosed my cheek, its wet nose sending chills down my spine.

My parents shared a short look before they both gave slow nods, looking somewhat sorry for the trouble they caused.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need the best or the ultra fancy! A simple necklace would have been a great birthday present." I growled crossing my arms.

"We thought you would want to become a Pokemon trainer, all the other girls your age have been trainers for years." Muttered My mother looking down at her hands, clenching her apron tightly.

"Mom what trainer do know you starts out when their seven-teen?"

"So your starting a little late, big deal!" She shouted looking up at me with a slight disapproving frown, so what if I was being difficult.

"Most trainers start their first journey when their ten mom, not seven-teen, and not with two high level _shiny_ Pokemon."

Not one to be deterred, my mother clapped her hands together a brilliant smile lighting up her face. I was instantly worried.

"You can take the spare."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought this might have happened, so i picked up a little sweet thing before we left." Digging in the pocket on her apron she fished out a minimized pokeball, hit the button, and watched with a smile as it extended and burst open.

"Oh.."

Thats all I could say as I looked at the little creature staring up at me from my living room floor, no bigger then one of the throw pillows on our couch it sat hunched over with the longest nose I'd ever seen.

"Do you like him?" My mother questioned eagerly, watching my face like a hawk.

"Yes, I think I do. See this is much better, a Cyndaquil is perfect." I reached down scooping the Johto starter up into my arms, he was warm to the touch and soft for something with such short fur.

"What will you name him?"

My mental thought train was instantly derailed at this question, before it was sent crashing onto a new one. What was I going to name my first Pokemon? It had to be something fire related simply because I'm cliche like that, but it also had to suit my new Cyndaquil.

Scratching his stomach while I thought I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth trying to come up with something good. Finally it hit me, well more like singed my arm, my Cyndaquil chose that moment to sneeze sending flames erupting out of its back.

"Flame, I'll call him Flame." I wheezed feeling the pain radiating from the first degree burns on my arm.

"Cyndaquil.." Flame frowned up at me looking apologetic as he could with such squinty eyes and gently used one stubby paw to pat my uninjured forearm.

-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you don't want to take the other two with you?" My father asked for the fifth time since we arrived at the airport. He held up the two pokeballs containing the two shiny Pokemon while we walked down the crowded halls.

"Actually yes I will take one of them." I reached out and snatched up the yellow behemoth's pokeball placing it in my bag next to Flame's.

"Why the Arcanine?"

"Its far less ridiculous looking compared to that green and blue Flygon Dad." Shouldering my bag once more as we neared my gate I grinned "Plus I can ride it when I get tired of walking."My father's laugh made me feel somewhat guilty, there was no way I was going to use the Arcanine, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"_Flight 19 to Goldenrod city, Johto is now boarding, I repeat the flight to goldenrod city is now boarding."_

"Tell Mom I love her would you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my dad for what would probably be the last time for a long while.

"Sure thing Chris, make sure you call us when you get to Goldenrod..and Honey good luck." His words made my eyes prickle, quickly releasing him I whipped around heading off toward the plane without so much as a glance over my shoulder.

The flight from Kanto to Johto took roughly six hours, but it felt more like six years, I was so bored and anxious that l spent most of the plane ride planning out my journey.

"I'll start in goldenrod, stock up on supplies then head down to violet city and fight the gym leader there...." There was no way I could take the gym leader in Goldenrod with little Flame, and that shiny Arcanine was out of the question.

By the time the plane touched down in Goldenrod I already knew what pokemon I wanted, and how long it would take to earn each badge with the pokemon I would catch. With all this knowledge set on paper I was fairly certain that I wouldn't have to hard a time on my journey through the Johto region.

Its funny how I actually thought it was that easy.


End file.
